More than reality
by viv-heart
Summary: AU - Fantasy multichapter. KidLaw, platonic MarcoAce, mentions of SaboVivi Kid is struck in a dark cellar of an old castle after his students play a prank on him. There, he meets Law, a man from the 18th century and he gets sucked in an adventure he could never have imagined. T for language. COMPLETED AND CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So this is the craziest plot I have ever thought off. Be prepared for a lot of plot twists. I can't tell how frequently this will be updated, but it will mostly depend of how the reactions are. **

**Anway: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Let me out! Let me out you shitty brats!" Kid screamed, knocking on the huge, massive door separating him from the children on the other side. His class, the class of stupid 3rd graders he had gotten at the beginning of the school year, has locked him in! Inside of an old, unused, dark cellar of the shitty former castle the school was located in.

He would get them for this. They would pay. Every one of them. Kid knew that they were just children, but they were evil. Like really evil! Even more evil than he himself!

His colleagues had pitied him at the beginning of the school year, but he has been confident. Hell, it had worked. Till now.

The huge redhead took a deep breath in and smashed himself against the door in hope to break it. But no, it had to be made of solid metal. Fuck. His shoulder hurt.

"Brats?! Brats?" he screamed once again. No response. And he couldn't hear any noises from the outside. Did they leave? Did they really leave him here?

Kid was going angrier and angrier with every second.

Tomorrow, and every day after tomorrow they would have to write a test. And get a shitload of homework. No excuses accepted if they managed to forget it. No going to the toilette during the lessons. No. He would make sure that the brats never did something similar again.

The redhead finally gave up. There was no sense in hitting himself against the door. He still couldn't believe that a bunch of 8- and 9-year old children had managed to trick him. Sure, they have planned everything carefully and obviously had way too much experience in it, but how could he fall for something so stupid? He should have seen that the one boy wandering off and getting lost was a trick. After all, it was their fucking school. Through nobody used the rooms under the ground so the children practically couldn't orient themselves down there.

He turned on the little flashlight he always carried attached to bis belt. Killer and him had ended up in darkness way too often during their little adventures as children. He had learned from it.

Kid looked around. The cellar was empty. Empty except for one thing. A huge frame on the wall opposing the door covered with a white sheet.

The man walked towards it, eying it with interest. He reached out and pulled the sheet down in one movement.

Kid found himself staring in a mirror. Only that the person staring back wasn't him.

There was a slender, dark skinned man in weird clothes, holding what Kid recognized as a gas lamp, looking at Kid in thoughts.

The redhead would have loved to think that the item in front of him was a painting, but the man moved. So maybe there was another room there and he was looking through glass? But why was the man dressed so weird? Was it a costume? And why seemed the rooms behind them to look identical?

Was this any of the fucking cliché situations one could see in like every second fantasy movie where the mirror was a portal to another dimension?

Kid didn't feel like dealing with such nonsense. But than the stranger on the other side reached out and touched the mirror.

The redhead starred. Nothing happened. Except that the man on the other side looked slightly confused.

He stepped back and suddenly took a swing, punching the mirror or whatever it was. Kid jumped away, trying to get away from the breaking glass.

The other man in the meanwhile looked absolutely unimpressed even through his hand was bleeding from the cuts he has gotten himself by destroying the item.

"Hello" he said with a deep pleasant voice. "I believe it is more convenient to talk this way."

He stepped through the frame and into the room Kid was in.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Doctor Trafalgar Law and I am a treasure hunter, a surgeon and a scientist. And who are you, Mister?"

Kid, still slightly under shock, smirked. The guy was pretty interesting. "Eustass Kid. Teacher and mechanic."

Law smirked back, obviously checking Kid out. It was weird.

"So why do you wear such weird clothes and what the hell was that?" the redhead mentioned to the frame, still not understanding anything.

The darker male went through all his pockets for a short while, not answering. Finally, he took out a neatly folded piece of paper. He put the lamp down on the floor and unfolded it, quickly screening the names written on it in what Kid recognized as Japanese.

After not even a minute Law folded the paper back again as he obviously found what he was looking for.

"As I was locked in the cellar" he gestured towards the place behind the wall "I thought that I could try and find out what was going on behind the glass and a possible way out."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am locked in as well. You know, that's why I am standing here.." the redhead answered.

"Mhmmm" Law didn't pay him any attention as he was suddenly fascinated by Kid's flashlight.

"May I see?" he pointed to it. "I have never seen something like that before."

The huge man frowned. "What year is it?"

Law looked up, surprised about the question. "1788." he answered, watching Kid with suspicion.

"Well than, welcome to the future." Kid said theatrically. Somehow, he didn't feel like making a big deal out of the whole thing. The man in front of him was a timetraveller. And the thing he believed to be a mirror was obviously a portal to the past. So what?

He just wanted to go home and drink beer.

"May I see?" Law repeated, pointing to the flashlight.

Kid passed it to him, not giving a fuck anymore as he sat down on the dirty floor and watched the man from the past playing around with the light.

It was funny how he didn't care at all about being in the future but was extraordinary fascinated by such a simple device.

"Wait!" Kid called out, as Law pointed the light on a particular spot. "There is something! It looks like a trap door!" he exclaimed eagerly.

He walked over, mentioning to the darker man to come over and give him some light to work. He brushed with his hands along the edges, collecting quite the dirt on his hands, but he didn't mind. He was so excited.

Law in the meantime watched Kid closely. He was slightly suspicious of the time-travel thing but the man currently sitting on the floor seemed to be quite the honest one. And as he was in serious trouble, what was better than hiding in the future?

Finally, Kid had managed to somehow pull the door up, whirling up a lot of dust in the process. Exactly as the sound of keys and muffled voices could be heard from Law's half of the cellar.

"Let's go!" he hissed as he tossed the flashlight in Kid's hands and grabbed his gas lamp, quickly sliding down into the darkness of the trap door.

The redhead wanted to protest at first, but then decided against it. After all, there was nothing that spoke against a little adventure with a man from the past.

He climbed down, closing the door immediately. One time traveler was more than enough.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. They were so motivating I couldn't help but to write the next chapter xD (And it is really a lot of fun to come up with the plot!) But such fast updates won't always be a thing..^^**

**Disclaimer: Still as usual, One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei. **

**Warning: some OOC-nees. Please review :)**

* * *

They walked through the tunnel, which luckily didn't have any turnoffs, in silence. Both feared the echo. After all, it was impossible to tell if the people they've heard coming from Law's side wanted to follow them, or at least Law as they hardly knew about Kid's existence.

The redhead understood, that his companion didn't like these people at all. His attitude has changed from absolutely laid back to more than tense in less than a second after he realized their presence. The few years teaching the brats have shown him that such changes should always be taken seriously. Like the one time the boy from his class two years ago flinched always when something broke as they watched Tom and Jerry. Later, Kid found out that the child's parents used to argue a lot at home and it wasn't rare that something broke. He had invited them over and yelled at them to act like adults and not some stupid brats. They were so intimidated by him that they stopped arguing in general and the boy even requested to watch the cartoon sometimes and never had a problem with the noises again.

It didn't take too long and the two men found themselves at the end of the tunnel. Unfortunately, there was a door out of metallic bars blocking the way out. Kid cursed. This really wasn't his day.

Just as he debated throwing himself against the hindrance, Law walked past him and rammed a knife in the hinges, levering out the door effectively. It fell down with a loud bang and the two men could leave without any further problems.

As they found out, the tunnel ended in a forest. A forest Kid couldn't remember being in before, but as he regularly got lost in any kind of nature, it wasn't a surprise, that he remembered being there as Law announced that they were in the famous North Blue forest, not very far away from the city of Grand Line where he lived.

"This way" Law mentioned Kid to follow as he walked towards where he believed was the direction of the city. And it indeed was the direction of the city, as they arrived at the highway going towards the inner city in less than half an hour.

The redhead noticed, that his companion wasn't as confident as he was just seconds ago anymore He just stared in awe at what was going on front of him. Was he really a time-traveler?

"Eustass-ya, what are these?" Law pointed at one of the passing cars.

"Well, they are automatic vehicles, something like a coach just without the horses and moving thanks to fuel." the redhead explained in his teacher voice before he realized what the hell he was doing. "If you want to know more, you should ask my roommate as he is a historian."

"Alright." Law nodded, following Kid as they walked along the road. "I have never seen such high buildings before." he continued shortly after. "You know, I seriously doubted that this was the future but looking at all this things, it can't be anything else. But I still don't get how it is possible.."  
"Me neither, but shut up now and act if this was all completely normal for you. Got it? I don't want any more trouble."

The tanned man grimaced, but did as told. Kid didn't have a reason to do this after all. He could have left Law anytime.

"So why are you taking me with you?" he finally asked.

"Aaah, just shut up, okay?" the redhead groaned in response.

"But-"

"You are obviously an idiot from the past. What else am I supposed to do? Let you back in the fucking cellar where either the guys you are scarred off or the evil brats I am teaching could find you? Sure, great idea." Kid explained harshly, speeding up a bit.

Law followed, smiling to himself. He was more than lucky. Maybe, he could escape the king's guards and fulfill his mission. With the technology he has seen till now, the mankind in this time would possibly have a solution for his problem.

Law was more than surprised as Kid grabbed his wrist.

"Why the hell has it to be rush-hour now? I fucking hate this city.." the man grumbled under his nose. He had had lessons till three pm with his evil brats today and as they locked him at the end of it and Law and him needed about an hour to get here, it was already over four and almost everybody had the pleasure to go home after a long day of work.

Kid decided to walk instead of taking the bus or the tram as they would be overfilled anyway and the danger of Law being scared was too high.

They maneuvered between people and through a labyrinth of streets Law couldn't remember from his time but Kid knew better than anything. It was like they switched the moment they left the forest and entered the city.

Suddenly, the redhead stopped, and Law bumped into him. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but the jangle of keys explained that they have probably arrived at Kid's house.

Law didn't know what he expected, but the simple yet high building wasn't definitely it. He had seen some of these at their way there but he didn't understand why the people decided to build them like this.

"You wanna stand there forever?" the redhead asked sarcastically, holding the now open door for Law, who immediately walked inside.

He was greeted by simple white walls and a staircase.

"I live on the fourth floor but unfortunately there is no elevator, so we have to walk." he explained to the slightly confused Law.

"Why did you say you lived on the fourth floor? Do you mean like everybody has their own floor in these?" the tanned man asked as they walked up the stairs.

It made Kid laugh so bad that he almost rolled down. "No- hell no. Wait. We are here."

The redhead opened the door and almost hit a figure standing behind it.

"Hell Sabo, you are early!" he growled at the blonde man currently undressing in the entrance area of his flat.

"Nice to see you too, Kid." he grinned back. "And who is that?" he pointed at Law who was peeking inside through the half opened door.

To the blonde's surprise, Law bowed. "Trafalgar Law, treasure hunter, surgeon and scientist. It's a pleasure."

Kid almost fainted as Sabo suddenly did the same. "Monkey D. Sabo, historian and Kid's roommate. Nice to meet you."

"Are you finished? Just let's go inside. I want my beer." Kid hissed at the two, giving his roommate barely the opportunity to go out of the way as he opened the door, waiting for Law to go inside and than slamming it shut after him with full force. He was just so done with this day.

"So, let's go to the living room and talk." Sabo suggested, realizing that something wasn't right about Kid today. On top of that, their guest looked around with a curiosity he hasn't seen by any adult before. It reminded him of a small child.

"Yeah, you two should sit down. I will take care of the drinks. What do you want, Law? Coffee, tea, coke, beer?" Kid asked, not being able to wait longer.

"You have coffee?" the surprise and excitement in his tone was hard to ignore. "Yes, coffee please!"

"I would like tea, please." Sabo grinned. Yep, Kid knew how he liked his tea.

"Kay." the redhead answered, already from the kitchen. He drank his first beer while the water boiled just to realize he had no idea how Law wanted to drink his coffee. He simply decided to bring sugar and milk to the living room with him together with the coffee for Law, the tea for Sabo and a second beer himself.

"Finally Kid. We have just agreed that you should take Law to school with you tomorrow. I think it will make it easier for him to understand our time." the redhead almost dropped the tablet upon hearing Sabo's words. He had to be kidding, right?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to admit that I have way too much fun writing this xD**

**As the chapters are so short it is easy for me to write them on a daily basis, but I feel a bit bad for not finishing the other stuff.**

**Anyway: Thank you all for the reviews^^ And sorry for the OOC-ness. Law is like that because he enjoys the knowledge he gets and feels somehow safe.**

**Disclaimer as usual. Please review :)**

* * *

"I don't understand it, Eustass-ya" Law, who was dressed in some of Sabo's clothes as they fitted him better than Kid's, spoke as they walked to the school the next morning "I mean, you have such delicious coffee and still live in such a small space. Why?"

The redhead just shook his head. "You really like that stuff, don't you? And as I've already explained to you, coffee is something people consume on an every-day basis. It's cheap compared to your times. And our flat isn't small." he grunted.

"It is! I mean you don't even have a library!" his companion argued. "Everybody needs a library!"

"No, not everybody does! And we have more than enough books anyway. They are like everywhere!" Kid felt a headache coming up. Seriously, Law was worse than the brats.

"There are never enough books, Eustass-ya-" the tanned man replied in a way, Kid almost believed he had offended him personally with his last statement.

"Whatever... "the redhead muttered.

"Wow..." Law had to admit that he was impressed how the castle has changed in these past 200 years. He remembered it as a dark, unfriendly place, but now, a warm atmosphere was radiating from the building as dozens of children ran inside.

He felt warmth spread around his heart at the sight of children laughing so freely.

"I can understand why you chose this profession.." Law mumbled to himself, watching Kid, who smiled softly as they entered the building. He would never had imagined that the redhead was this kind of guy as he first saw him through the mirror. He looked way too dangerous for it.

"Okay. I will show you the classroom first, so you can wait there till I get my stuff from the teacher's room. Strangers aren't allowed inside and it will take only a minute so you'll be fine by yourself.."

"Eustass-ya, I am an adult.." Law laughed at Kid, who was definitely over thinking everything. Yep, being a teacher suited him. He just hoped that he stayed like that during the lessons too, because he definitely didn't want the children to suffer through the things the pupils in his time had to.

"Alright." Kid nodded and left Law in the empty classroom.

The tanned man decided to inspect the posters and pictures on the walls. Already the first poster, one about astronomy, offered a lot of new knowledge for Law. Knowledge that seemed to be a thing for eight and nine year old children. It was amazing!  
"Who are you?" a voice brought Law back to reality. He glanced down, to see a small boy with bright red hair staring at him with big eyes. The classroom was already filling and a lot of children were watching the strange man.

"Um.. " the man didn't know what to answer. He couldn't introduce himself as he always did, since Kid told him not to. But this were children...

"This is Mister Trafalgar, who is a student teacher. He will be watching us today and maybe in the future as well. Be nice to him." Luckily, Kid chose exactly that moment to return to the classroom.

He mentioned Law to sit down at one of the desks in the back of the classroom, next to a kid wearing a hat with 'Penguin' written on it, that was looking at him a bit intimidated. It made Law a bit sad, that even here people were scared of him. Kid and Sabo not caring had made him believe that it would be the rule. But apparently, he was wrong.

Law almost jumped up from his chair as the bell ringed, making the child next to him laugh, while Kid hardly kept a serious face.

"Good morning brats." Kid started the lesson, anger clear in his voice.

"Good morning Mister Eustass" the class responded quietly. Law remembered how Kid told Sabo how he ended up in the cellar. He wondered what Kid would do.

"I don't care who's idea it was to lock me in in the cellar, but you all are going to learn from it, brats. Papers out, we are going to write a test. NOW!" he commanded.

Only the rustle of paper could be heard as the children obeyed, obviously fully aware that pissing off Kid even more wouldn't end in a very good way.

"Alright. First question: Name the nine planets of our solar system!"

"B-But there are only eight!" a girl who had raised her hand cried out.

"There are nine. End of discussion." Kid answered coldly. "Next: Which river flows through this city?" "Third: Divide 49 with 7"  
"We don't have maths now!" another child exclaimed.

"Be happy that I ask such easy questions. Tomorrow they will be harder!" Kid answered while rolling his eyes. The other seven questions went in a similar manner.

"Alright brats, I'm gonna collect the answers now. No speaking till I have all, understood?"

The children sat still, watching their teacher collect their papers.

"Hey Pen, how often do I have to tell you that you are not allowed to wear a hat inside?" Kid asked the child sitting next to Law, smiling at the boy in a reassuring matter. It was a huge change from just seconds ago when he was an asshole to the whole class.

"Sorry Law, he is a bit shy, but it will be alright at least around lunch. " the redhead whispered to his guest as he went around to collect the remaining papers. Law seriously didn't know what to think about this school.

"Okay. So do you want me to grade these?" Kid asked theatrically as he finally stood in front of the class. All the children shook their heads, some of them even shouting "No!". It made Kid laugh.

"Good. Than you better behave starting from now, or you will write a test every time you don't and I will grade it, no matter how bad it was. Understood?"

This time, all the children nodded.

"Nice. So do you want me to rip these to shreds?" he looked expectant into the round, a wide smirk on the face.

"Yeah! Do it!" the class cheered and Kid really tore the papers apart. Law just stared at the spectacle. In his time, something like that would never have been possible.

"No word about this to your parents, brats and I will never mention the thing from yesterday." Kid announced, pleased with himself. "And now, go into the groups from Monday. Law, you will work together with Pen and Shachi, since they are the only two-man group. You two explain him what we did. And start!"

The rest of the day, the class spend working on a project about the water cycle.

Law had so much fun, he didn't want to leave as Kid told him that the school was over. He had made friends with the two kids he was working with, Penguin and Shachi and learned some very interesting things. He told Kid all that, but the man just laughed.

The redhead had to admit, that he really enjoyed Law's company. He was different from everybody he had met till now. But that could be due to the fact that he was from another time.

"I have to go shopping. Do you want to go with me or do you prefer staying in the flat?" Kid asked on their way home.

"I would like to go with you." Law responded after just a moment of thinking.

"Good. But we will have to take the tram back. You alright with that?"

"What, really? I get to travel with one of these?" the tanned man was more than excited. Kid seriously felt like dealing with a child.

"If you change your mind, you'll carry everything." the redhead warned his guest.

"Don't worry!" Law was sure that he wasn't going to be scared of anything that could be explained scientifically. He was a scientists himself after all!

The shopping tour went without any problems, only Law studying a lot of things, his eyes sparkling. Kid decided to make Sushi for dinner as the time traveler never ate it before and didn't like bread for whatever reason. Sabo would enjoy it as well. So they brought some basic vegetables they needed anyway, bread and all the stuff one needed for sushi.

The way back, using the tram went way too quick for Law's liking but he wasn't one to complain. In his time, he would never ever had the chance to use such a thing.

As they arrived at Kid's building, the light in their flat showed that Sabo was already home. Not a big surprise as it was his short day at work, where he only held one lecture and could leave.

Kid cursed a lot during the way up. He hated taking the stairs while carrying groceries. Through it had been far worse to get the furniture up when they moved in.

The redhead noticed, that there was an extra pair of shoes standing in front of their door as he entered. But he didn't bother to check who it was and instead went together with Law into the kitchen to unpack the stuff they bought. Just than, the two men, each with their drinks, went over to the living room.

Kid immediately recognized their guest as Ace, Sabo's adoptive brother, who was happily chatting with the blonde next to him on the floor.

Law entered just as the two brothers looked up. The cup with coffee slipped out of his hand as he saw Ace's face. "Roger?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys this story is doing what it wants! xD**

**And thank you for the super cute reviews. I am a mass off giggless and happiness thanks to every one of them xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this super weird plot. **

**And sorry for the OOC-ness. Please continue leaving reviews **

* * *

"Gol D. Roger is the name of the former king and the man who raised me.." Law explained, holding a new cup of coffee. "He disappeared five years ago and nobody knows what happened to him."

"Wait, you are telling me, that my father lived 200 years ago and is your father?" Ace couldn't believe his ears.

Law reached into his pocket and took out a small medallion. He opened it wordlessly and handed it over to Ace,who's eyes went wide in surprise as he saw the picture inside.

"Impossible." he gasped, looking between Law and the medallion. "But how?"

The time traveler looked down. "I am not sure, but I believe, that he came here. And you are the proof for it."  
"Was that the reason why you were in the cellar?" Kid decided to interfere. "Are you looking for him?"

"Yeah, amongst other things." Law replied quietly, staring at the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing he ever saw.

"What are these other things?" the redhead demanded.

The tanned man took a harsh breath in and finally lifted his gaze. "I need to find a way how to get rid of a ghost. I am fully aware how ridiculous it must sound in this time, but spirits and ghost are real in my time."

Kid's jaw dropped. He had seriously believed that Law came from the past, but now, he wasn't so sure anymore. He could just be someone who ran away from a psych ward. But he had seemed so normal...

"Is the ghost related to Roger in any way?" Sabo broke the silence, his brows furrowed.

Law nodded. "The ghost appeared the same day Roger disappeared. I am sure there is a connection."

"And it didn't happen that time when he went over here, when he made Ace- you know?" Kid's face had the colour of his hair.

"I haven't lived at the castle back than but nobody mentioned anything like that after the ghost appeared. I am sorry."

"It's just so fucking weird!" Ace complained loudly. He didn't like talking about his father as he had disappeared shortly after he was born. The fact that he was a dude from 200 years ago didn't help at all.

"Portgas, what are you doing here anyway?" Kid asked suddenly, as if he has just realized his presence. "Did Garp kick you out? Again?"

The lack of response spoke volumes. "You can't be serious." he groaned. "What the hell did you do?"

Sabo turned on the TV as he realized that the interesting part of the conversation was over and his roommate would just scold his younger brother. He has seen it so often, that it wasn't interesting anymore for him. But Law listened with interest as the freckled youth explained that he has set a car on fire. By accident of course. As always, Sabo smirked and looked back on the screen.

Some kind of special news was running for whatever reason. He couldn't remember any kind of announcement, so what was wrong?

"Law! Law! Hell, shut up you idiots!" the blonde called out suddenly. "Law, do you know these men?" he pointed to the screen, where a video from a security camera was showing five or six men in historic uniforms and weapons, screaming and attacking random vehicles. Sabo as historian recognized the uniforms in seconds. They were from the same time Law claimed to come.

"I know them.." the man trembled. All color has left his face.

"What's wrong?" Sabo asked, full of worry while the other two men finally decided to shut up and listen.

"I believe they want to kill me." Law confessed finally.

Kid just growled. "Some whiskey or rum anybody? I am not going to deal with some crazy historical murderers sober." he asked cynically.

Law gave him a weak smile. "Anything is fine with me."

"Whiskey please." Sabo called out after Kid who left to get some glasses from the kitchen.

"For me too!" Ace exclaimed.

"Hell no! No ale for minors! Anc we don't need you to fall asleep on us with these people around:" he mentioned to the TV still airing something about Law's pursuers.

"Pfff.. No alcohol for minors? That smells like hypocrisy!" the freckled youth pouted, making Sabo laugh. The atmosphere lifted immediately.

"So what are we going to do about it?" the blonde finally asked after finishing his glass.

Kid just shrugged. "Kick their asses. What else? And than we get rid of the stupid ghost. Through I still can't believe something like that exists."

A wide grin appeared on Ace's face. "Sounds good. I am in."

Sabo just rolled his eyes. That was so typical for the two hotheaded idiots. "Law, what do you say?" he turned to their guest.  
"I don't know. I am ready to try everything.." he grinned, his mood obviously improved thanks to the other two.

"Alright. I suggest we start with some research." Sabo decided.

The four men spend the rest of the afternoon with going through all of the history and science books they had, looking for any hints on ghosts or supernatural phenomena. There were quite a few articles about ghosts in some of Kid's weird books but nothing at how the hell they were supposed to get rid off one.

Around midnight, Sabo suggested that he would take Ace to the library tomorrow, as it was Saturday, and Kid and Law should browse the Internet.

"What is the Internet?" the tanned man asked, hearing the word for the first time.

"Umm.. how do you explain it?" Ace glanced to Sabo, who looked exactly like he felt: clueless.

"Kid, you are a teacher. You should be able to explain it.."

"Aaah. It's like a system of computers that is connected and hell. Ace, just look it up in a fucking dictionary or something. It is too late for that shit!" the redhead growled.

"You are falling back to your old habits." the freckled man grinned.

"Shut up, brat."

"We should all go to sleep. We are tired and tomorrow will be a long day." Sabo interfered, not wanting to deal with another of their stupid quarrels.

"Sabo, you know that we only have two beds and one couch.." Kid remarked.

The blonde froze as the realization struck him. They were four.

"I could go home." Ace suggested, yawning.

"Sure, and some old horny men kidnap and rape you on your way. Or even better, Garp kills you the moment you enter the house. Brilliant idea." Kid remarked sarcastically.

"I have insomnia anyway, so I won't be able to sleep anyway." Law spoke up, three heads shooting in his direction. They all wore worried expressions.

"Really?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah. I would like to stay up and read in the kitchen if it is possible." he gave the men a reassuring smile.

"I guess it is okay... But only for today!" Sabo agreed, obviously not very happy about it.

Like that, the brothers went to sleep, leaving Kid and Law alone in the kitchen. The former wanted to finish his drink, namely his bottle of rum, while Law already started reading a book about haunted castles.

They sat in silence for a long while. Kid liked the way the other was just present. It was nice, soothing.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep?" the redhead asked as he stood up, putting the empty bottle next to the bin.

"Eustass-ya, I really have insomnia and there aren't enough beds anyway." Law replied, not even looking up from his book.

"My bed is big enough for the both of us." Kid shrugged, leaning against the sink and staring at the man sitting at the kitchen table.

"You are drunk." Law finally looked up.

"No I am not." the redhead smirked.

"You are!" the tanned man stood up.  
"We have met before." the pale man stated, not moving an inch.

"What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Kid stepped forward and captured the others lips with his own, kissing him softly

"Shut up. We are going to sleep now." he whispered into the others ear. "I remember that you can sleep better when there is somebody next to you."

There was nothing Law could say to that. Kid was right after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**I fear that this chapter may be a bit unspectacular but some things needed to be done. **

**Please tell me what you think anyway and review. :) Thank you to those who did^^  
I still don't own One Piece**

* * *

Kid woke up to a warm body pressed against his own. Did he bring somebody home yesterday night? But he wasn't out, was he?

He glanced down to check out who that warm body belonged to. He needed a while to realize, that the person next to him was Law. And than, the previous night hit him like a truck.

Fuck. He had remembered meeting the man before. And than he had kissed him. Shit. This wasn't good. What now? The redhead slightly panicked.

He was sure that Law was the one he was looking for in the past and than tried to forget so bad. And he was one of the reasons why he didn't do relationships.

But back then some things have been different. Sure, Law had acted very weird, but what the hell was going on?

'Mhmmm' Law shifted next to him, but continued sleeping.

Kid decided to untangle himself and leave the bed to prevent any kind of awkwardness. He didn't feel like dealing with it.

It was a hard task, especially as Law liked to cuddle. But that was nothing new to the redhead. He remembered it quite well now that all the memories were back. They have spend quite few nights together on the hard forest ground after all.

The moment the redhead stepped into the kitchen, he wanted to run away and hide in a corner or something. Sabo was starring at him, a bemused and yet worried smile on his face.

"I can explain." Kid stated weakly as he made his way to grab a mug from one of the shells.

"You don't have to. I am not your mother or anything and you are a grown up man." the blonde spoke, his eyes never leaving Kid. "But you should keep in mind that he isn't from this time. He may go back very soon." he warned his roommate, who was pouring a lot of sugar into his coffee with an annoyed scowl.

"Do you think I am not aware of that? Besides, nothing happened."

Before the blonde could reply, the door to the kitchen opened and a freckled face appeared from behind it.

Luckily for Kid, Ace was still half asleep. He didn't need the younger man to stick his nose into his business. He had the tendency to fuck things up.

Sabo knew that as well and decided to not torture the redhead so early in the morning. It had time.

"Ace, get dressed. I will make you something quick to eat and we'll leave for the library after breakfast." the blonde smiled at his brother who looked less than pleased but gave in. He hated mornings.

As soon as the freckled boy left the room Sabo gave the redhead a warning look and started preparing breakfast for himself and his brother.

Kid just grabbed the cornflakes and a bowl absentmindedly. The three ate in silence but it was quite welcomed as eating with Ace around could be a real challenge if he was fully awake.

It didn't take long and the brothers left Kid with the dishes and the still sleeping Law and headed to the library.

The redhead decided to clean up and start his part of the research. This way it would be easier anyway, as he wouldn't have to explain how to use the internet to him.

He had tried to explain the usage of computers to one of the older teachers in the past and had failed horribly. There was no need for the repetition of it.

After some hours of sitting behind his laptop and scrolling through the weirdest websites, Kid decided it was time to check on Law.

He opened the door and peeked inside. Law was sitting on his bed, reading. It was a nice picture and made the redhead smile softly without noticing.

"Good morning." he said softly. "Do you want some coffee and breakfast?"

Law had been so absorbed into the book that he jumped up as Kid spoke. It was more than comical and Kid had to do his best to not laugh aloud.

"I take this as yes." he smirked at the man who was glaring at him. "Are cereals okay?"

Kid brought his laptop to the kitchen to give Law some company while he ate, but apparently the tanned man didn't feel like talking.

The redhead asked himself if it was because of what had happened yesterday.

"Eustass-ya, I would really appreciate it if we could finish the task on hand without getting distracted." Law spoke after finishing his breakfast.

Kid only nodded, having no idea what to say. It was better that way anyway. Sabo was right, Law was came from the past and would leave eventually. He would only get his heart broken. Again.

Law on the other hand seemed to be perfectly happy with it and continued reading the book from when Kid interrupted it.

The redhead recognized it as one of the books about mysteries his best friend Killer gave him as birthday presents on a regular basis and he did never read.

He continued surfing the web, landing a few times on a website called tumblr, where a show called Supernatural was repeatedly mentioned in connection with exorcism. Maybe it was worth to give it a try.

The redhead clicked on a random episode and started watching. After a while, he turned to Law, brows furrowed. Why didn't they think about it before?

"What kind of ghost are we dealing with exactly?"


	6. Chapter 6

**As school starts again on Monday I can't tell how regulary I will be able to update this starting from now. Of course I will try to keep this peace up and post a chapter every day but I may not manage it. This just as a little warning. Thank you for your continuing support of this peace guys :)**

**Disclaimer: OP belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Warning: maybe and maybe not OOC-ness**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I am not entirely sure, but I believe the ghost is a White Lady regarding to what I've read till now. Her name is Rouge." Law explained after a short while.

Kid frowned. He had heard that name before, but where?

"How does she look like?" he asked.

"She is a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties I guess and has long light brown hair and freckles-"

"Freckles?!" Kid interrupted Law's description of the ghost. "No-No way."

The redhead jumped up, knocking over the chair in the process, and ran out of the room, leaving a slightly shocked Law behind.

"Sabo, what was the name of Ace's late mother? Why I am asking? Doesn't matter! Just answer!" the tanned man heard the voice from the next room. "I knew it. I fucking knew it. You should come both come back. Now. I'll explain everything when you are here. Yeah. See ya."

The redhead returned right after he stopped speaking, his hair somehow a mess. He must have played with it while waiting for the answer. He caught Law's questioning glance.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like explaining how phones work right now."

One could see Law's face turn a little darker. He was blushing.

"No, that's not it." he muttered in response. "But what was that about?" he nodded towards the chair on the floor.

"I what you say is true, I might have found out the identity of the ghost." came the short reply as the redhead picked up the chair and sat down, concentrating on the laptop once again, while Law just silently watched him. There was obviously no sense in asking questions now.

It took only about 20 minutes for the two brothers to arrive. Both looked quite stressed out and extremely curious.

But it took another 20 minutes for Kid to start speaking, as he ignored every attempt of the three men to make him answer their questions and instead scrolled through a text or something.

When he closed the laptop, the other men were ready to jump at him and make him talk. They wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Anybody wanna ale?" he asked into the round, this time not fighting with Ace as he nodded too. The boy would need it.

"Well, Law has just revealed me that the ghost we are dealing with is Ace's late mother, Portgas D. Rouge who happens to be Gol D. Roger's wife or lover or whatever the relationship was. No offense Ace, but your family is a bit too complicated for me."

At that words, Law's jaw dropped and Sabo emptied his glass full of pure rum in one go. Ace went straight for the bottle. Hell, that were some news. They all understood now why Kid has made such a fuss.

"If you are done being shocked, I would like to continue." the redhead spoke after a while of watching the three around him. "There is something else I was trying to figure out. She died almost twenty years ago but appeared, when exactly?" he looked at Law who was deeply in thoughts.

"A few months ago. Maybe two or three.."

"That means something must have happened back then as White Ladies are spirits of angry women. Or at least it is said so..." the redhead sighed. Seriously, how deep where they in?

"That would explain why she appeared after Roger got lost, right?" Sabo asked, stealing Ace the bottle to pure himself some more rum. And to stop the youth from drinking more too.

The freckled man looked more than uncomfortable with the whole thing anyway. Sabo felt quite sorry for him. He hated his father and his mother had dies when he was really small.

"But why not ask Garp what happened 20 years ago?" the blonde suddenly asked. "He must know something about his daughter's love affair and he must have met Roger!"

"Do you want to get us killed?!" Ace barked out. Talking to Garp about Roger was the worst possible combination he could imagine. And Luffy, his youngest brother would possibly get wind of the whole thing and that wouldn't end good. He didn't want that his baby brother got involved.

"Do you have a better idea?" Sabo hissed. He was perfectly fine with asking the old marine.

"No.." Ace had to admit and a victorious smile spread over the blonde's face.

"Wait..." Law spoke out of the sudden. He had been spacing out for the whole conversation and the other men had almost forgotten he was there. "We could go to see somebody else. A close friend of Roger and his greatest rival. He may know something."

"Are you sure that he knows something?" Sabo asked sceptically. "After all-"

"Oi, shut up!" Ace interrupted. "We are going! We can question Garp after it fails!" And thus, the two brothers started fighting.

"What's the man's name?" Kid asked Law, more than annoyed from the behavior of the other two.

"Edward Newgate" the tanned man replied. "We call him Whitebeard."

"No way!" the brothers busted out at the same time. "You have to be joking!" Ace had sparkles in his eyes. "He is a legend!"

"Yeah he is!" Sabo nodded. "He is called the greatest of all statesmen! Right after Gol D. Roger! Oh my god! Why didn't I notice it earlier?!"he cried out.

It made Kid laugh.

"So how about we visit this Whitebeard?" he asked with a smirk. "I am sure he will be very happy about your fangirling." he couldn't help but add. The brothers were sometimes really ridiculous with their love for certain personalities and especially for Edward Newgate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading and reviews :)**

**Op belongs to Oda-sensei**

**Please tell me what you think ^_^ Enjoy**

* * *

"So you are telling me that the plan is to call ill for the entire next week?" Kid looked at Sabo, his eye twitching.

"Ah, would you prefer 'Hey boss! I'm gonna go to the past through a hole in the school's cellar. See ya in a week or something.'?" the blonde answered sarcastically.

"Hell no!" the redhead growled. "But what the hell are you going to tell Garp?" he asked, looking at Ace who was currently explaining Law how to use a computer, using Kid's poor laptop to demonstrate. The redhead didn't want to know what kind of website he would find in his history later. But it wasn't that important now anyway. He concentrated on his roommate again, who looked a bit concerned.

"Maybe that Sabo took me with him to a congress or something because he kicked me out and you were ill and ready to murder anybody who would annoy you just the slightest?" Ace spoke up from the table.

"Hey! I am not like that!" Kid hissed.

"But you were! And that's the point! If you believe I haven't heard anything about your teenage years..." the freckled youth continued, smirking from ear to ear.

"Brat-" the redhead was pissed off. He hated to be reminded of these unhappy times. He wasn't proud of the time where he believed that violence was the only way to change the something. No, he hated it.

"You were a legend. You were Eustass 'Captain' Kid! And Garp knows that!" Ace continued, staring Kid down.

"Do whatever you want to, but never ever mention that again, understood?" he got a very low growl in response.

"I am going to call Garp." Sabo announced, trying to stop the two before they went on each others throats.

Law in the meanwhile tried this great search engine Ace has showed him and typed 'Eustass 'Captain' Kid' in. A row of forum treads appeared. The tanned male clicked in the first one in the row. "The Captain resigns?!". He scanned it, his eyes getting wide as he realized what it was about. He and Kid have really met! It was part of the story from his dreams! But how? And why? What was going on?

"Have you found something interesting?" Ace's voice made Law aware that he should better close the window.

"No, not really." The tanned man gave his freckled companion a smile. It was obviously fake, but Ace didn't feel like dealing with the matter.

"Okay. Do you need any further help with that?" he pointed on the computer.

Law shook his head. "No, everything is clear. Thank you, Ace-ya."

The freckled man grinned. "Alright. Than I'll go take a nap. Don't want to fall asleep on you tonight after all." with that words he left for Sabo's bedroom, leaving Law alone with Kid. Sabo himself was obviously still talking with Garp on the phone.

Kid wondered if the old man was causing any trouble. They really didn't need it.

"You should go and sleep too." the redhead spoke while he poured himself a glass of water to occupy his hands.

Law looked up from the screen. "I am not tired."

"Whatever. But don't complain later."

Before Law could answer, the door opened and Sabo walked in, his face unreadable.

"So how did it go? Is the old man going to kill you?" Kid asked jokingly, trying to find out what was going on.

"No, that's not it. He yelled a bit but that was expected." he took a deep breath in. "But there is something else we have forgotten to consider. We can't go back in with our clothes."

Kid almost choked on his water, while all colour left Law's face.

They would be found in an instant before even stepping out of the castle if they were dressed in the stuff from the 21st century.

"Law has the stuff he had on when he arrived, but we don't have anything." Sabo continued.

Heavy silence settled around them. They were all thinking about how to solve the problem.

"I have seen clothing from that period in the local museum.." Sabo spoke after a while.

"Stop joking. We are not going to fucking break in into a museum to steal some costumes. Nope." Kid argued back immediately. The idea was just ridiculous.

"Costumes. You mean like in theater?" Law inquired, not sure about why such things would help at all.

"Law, you are brilliant!" the blonde called out. "We just simply go and lend or buy some costumes from a theater shop! They must have something like that!"

Kid stared at the two in front of him silently for what seemed like an eternity before finally nodding. "That should work. "

"Good, I'm going to wake up Ace. You two should look for some shops selling costumes as we may not find them at first try." Sabo announced and left again.

Not even half an hour later all four men were at the first shop. Law and Sabo were looking for accurate clothing while the other two just fooled around a bit. Kid found a fluffy, heavy red coat with spikes on the shoulders that he liked from the moment he saw it. He decided to buy it too.

Except for the coat, they didn't find anything at all in the first store and advanced to the next ones.

Sabo had luck in the third shop, where he brought himself a nobleman's clothes that fitted perfectly into the time.

In the seventh, they found something for Kid, who became a marine from the past, through the others had to made him promise that he would leave his new favourite coat back at home before advancing to the past.

Ace got more and more frustrated with every store they saw, as nothing but really nothing fitted him. The men visited every one of the shops but Ace was still lacking a costume.

"Maybe we should really rob the museum." Sabo joked. It was already late and the streets were almost empty and they had to leave soon.

Suddenly, steps and voices could be heard behind them.

"Trafalgar Law! You are arrested on the behalf of king Blackbeard!"

The four men turned around. The guards they saw on TV the previous day were running towards them.

"I guess I have found my costume!" Ace grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**So they are finally going to the past. This is kinda a transition chapter. Please enjoy ^_^ **

**And thank you for the reviews. Btw: you can point out what you don't like about the story too or give me constructive criticizm too. But the positive ones are great too^^**

**One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.**

* * *

"So what are we going to do with them?" Sabo asked while Ace stripped one of the guards out of his clothes.

"Baah, they stink" the freckled youth complained but was ignored by the other three.

"We should just leave them here. It's the easiest solution." Kid shrugged.

Law just nodded in agreement. He was sure they would not ask strangers for help or cause any other trouble, since it would hurt their pride. Especially after they have been defeated by four unarmed men who casually won using only their fists and feet.

"Let's go." the blonde muttered as Ace finally finished collecting the clothes he needed.

They left the alleys and returned back to Kid's and Sabo's flat to prepare everything for the trip into the past.

It was around midnight when the group left, equipped with a historical map from Sabo's collection, flashlights and some Army Knifes. They were all dressed in historic clothes.

It was easy to get inside the school as Kid possessed the keys they needed to get inside and even the one for the cellar with the portal.

The door was locked with one of the medieval manual locks as they arrived. The redhead was sure that it was the reason he couldn't get out the day his students locked him in. But now, from this side of the door, it was more than easy to open it.

Inside it was pitch dark. Not a big surprise at all, had it not been for the fact that they had expected that the portal would be guarded from the other side.

They walked to the wall opposite of the door, the flashlights directed on where the portal should be.

To all the man's surprise, the wall was clear, except for one frame covered with a blanket. Exactly like the last time when Kid entered the cellar. It was strange.

The redhead stepped forward, pulling the cloth down.

He was looking into a mirror. A mirror that didn't show anything except darkness. It didn't reflect a thing, but didn't allow the light from his flashlight to pass. It was surprising.

"It's exactly like last time.." Law whispered. "I assume that it is covered with a cloth from the other side so we can't see anything."

"Than let's try your amazing technique and go on the other side." Kid smirked, punching the mirror with full strength even before he finished the sentence.

But the glass didn't break. It acted like rubber instead and moved with Kid's hand.

All the men stared at it in shock, nobody spoke a word. How was this even possible?

"Could they have sealed it somehow?" Sabo asked finally, breaking the silence. He glanced at Law, who appeared to be the one who was surprised the most.

"No. There is no technology making it possible." the tanned man stepped forward, touching the glass, trying to push it in. But it didn't move.

"What the hell?" Kid grunted. He wasn't very patient with such things.

Ace simply sat down, staring at the mirror in front of him. "We could set it on fire."  
"Hell no!" Sabo and Kid barked out. Ace and his pyromania-tendencies.

"Why not? Glass melts after all." The freckled youth asked, not really understanding their problem.

The little remark made both men shut up. He was right.

"We could try that." Law smiled at Ace. He didn't know about his love to fire yet.

"Alright... " Sabo sighed while the redhead still looked more than skeptical. What if that freckled idiot managed to set the school at fire?

Ace grinned and pulled out a lighter. He stood up and walked towards the mirror.

Law watched with interest as the freckled man approached the glass with it.

Kid shut his eyes with a pained expression while Sabo looked away. They have both witnessed way too much in the past.

"What's that?!" Ace called out. The mirror was bending away from the frame. "How can that be?" he looked at the other three men. One of them should be able to explain it.

"Magic." the redhead shrugged. He already believed in almost everything thanks to the past days.

"But it didn't bend when Law touched it!" the freckled youth complained. He hated when things didn't burn or melt, especially when he had the permission to set them on fire. "And look! It isn't even warm!"

"Maybe I should try and punch it than, when it doesn't move away from me?" Law suggested after a short moment of contemplating. "Last time I was the one who did it too."  
"Just do it." Sabo answered quickly. He could see that Kid was slowly losing his patience while Ace was pouting. A very bad combination.

Law didn't wait for more and punched the glass. It shattered to thousands of pieces immediately to everyone's surprise.

The tanned man stepped forward, reaching out and pulling down the cloth that was still hanging from the other side. It slipped down and revealed a cellar exactly like the one they were currently in.

Except with less dust. Yeah, it was the one from his time. At least he hoped so.

"Let's go!" he turned around, smiling.

The others grinned too, following him through the now open portal.

Law guided them to where he remembered the trap door from the identical cellar. "As we have already agreed, using this should make things easier." he mentioned towards it. "Eustass-ya?"

The redhead glared at him, but obeyed and pulled the door open.

Law was the first to enter, followed by Ace and Sabo. Kid got inside last, closing it behind himself.

"Why does this feel like a deja-vu?" he muttered to himself.

"I don't remember that you were a marine last time." Law called from the front teasingly as they started their walk into the forest and from there to Edward Newgate's residence outside of the town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fun fact: historic Blackbeard lived in the 18th century. Yep, that's the time this stupid story takes place in. Bonney did too btw.**

**The research was why it took so long to update. Sorry (And I had to delete a part over and over again because I constantly forgot about the fact that it was night)**

**You have a right to kick my ass if I ever take too long to update. And thank you for the reviews. Now, we have arrived in the past~**

**Disclaimer: OP belongs to Oda-sensei. Warning: OOC**

* * *

The end of the tunnel was exactly like Kid remembered it. Except that the door was not rusted.

Law cursed. He wasn't able to take it out the way he did back in the future when he had to open it first.

"Let me try something." Ace pressed himself to the front, going through his pockets and finally pulling out a needle. The freckled man positioned himself next to the lock and put the small object into the lock, shifting it until a soft "klick" could be heard. He turned around with a victorious smile.

But instead of praise he was met with glares from both, Sabo and Kid. Ace felt as if the later has become a very weird kind of big brother too. Especially the way he believed he had to keep Ace out of trouble.

"Good job." Law smiled encouragingly. The two others shot him deadly glares, but Ace was grateful. He knew that it was stupid, but he always needed people to reassure him that he did a good job and that he was worth something.

They walked out and Law led them out of the forest. He had an extraordinary good direction sense, even in the dark.

Soon, they found themselves at where the highway should have been. At least in their time. 200 years prior there were only wide fields as Law explained.

He led them over small hidden paths through the darkness towards the city, but they didn't enter.

Sabo wanted to see it so bad but the others managed to explain him that he would be able to later. It was too dangerous now and they should hurry to Newgate's mansion that was located somewhat outside the city, away from the castle.

It was almost dawn as they reached the destination and the sun shone from behind the majestic building. Sabo was about to pull out paper and pencil to make a quick sketch of what he believed would stay a mystery after he mansion burned and all the pictures with it were destroyed for whatever reason. But Law stopped him. "There will be time for that later."

They didn't enter through the main gate but were led by Law to the back. There, the tanned man knocked on the door two times and than another two.

Soon, the door opened, revealing a man with blonde hair and a very weird haircut. He didn't seem to be surprised to see Law at all, through his eyebrows were furrowed. "Come inside." He spoke as he stepped back to let them pass.

"Thank you Marco. We need to talk to Mister Newgate." Law seriously didn't feel like wasting more time here than necessary and endangering everybody.

"My my, you look like shit." a voice came from a corridor. "You should go and eat something and take a nap. Especially you, Law. Pops won't be up for some hours anyway and I am not going to be the one who wakes him." A man with dark, long hair stepped into the light. Sabo immediately recognized him as Lord Izou, an artist and traveler and one of his favourite historical figures. But he never knew about him having a connection to Newgate!

"Izou is right. You can explain everything later." the blonde said.

Before Law protest Izou started talking again. "Marco is going to get the servants to prepare some beds for you so please come and wait with me in the salon."

They barely sat down and got their cups of tea from Izou before Marco appeared again.

"Everything is prepared." he spoke in a bored voice, staring at no particular point at the wall, while Ace stared at him, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Ace, you should better go to sleep right now before you land face first on the table." Sabo didn't miss his brothers struggle.

"I will show you your room." Marco offered immediately, looking at Ace for the first time.

"Please watch out, it can happen that he suddenly falls asleep." Law warned him.

"It won't happen!" Ace blushed. He felt like an idiot for his narcolepsy.

Marco only smirked and let the freckled youth out of the room.

The others continued talking and drinking tea. Time passed fast and soon the other inhabitants of the house were running around and doing whatever was needed. Nobody noticed that Marco still hadn't come back.

After eating, Sabo couldn't help but feel exhausted. He fought with himself, but it was almost impossible to stay awake.

"Vivi!" Izou called after a blue-haired girl who just entered the room. "Could you please show Mister Sabo to one of the guest rooms?"

The girl agreed with a smile, waving at Law, who smiled weakly, before leaving again with Sabo.

The ground shook suddenly. But to Kid's surprise nobody panicked. In contrary, all the people acted as if it was completely normal.

"I guess Pops finally woke up." Izou looked up with a grin. "I'm going to tell him that you want to talk to him, Law. Mister Kid. If you would excuse me." The man stood up from his chair and left the two alone in the salon as the few servants who stayed with them accompanied him.

"What was that?" Kid asked, still not understanding why everybody acted as if earthquakes were the most normal thing.

"As Izou already said, Mister Newgate woke up. They all call him Pops." Law explained, a tired smile on his face.

"What has that to do with the fact that the ground shook?" The redhead didn't understand.

"Wait and you will see." It was weird how the tables shifted after traveling in time. Now, Kid was the one asking while Law had to explain.


	10. Chapter 10

**I seriously feel like uploading filler chapters when I write too much KidLaw interactions because that means that I have to slow down the flow of the plot. But than, if I only concentrate on plot, I feel bad for not enough ship-feels ._. Do you see my problem? **

**Thanks for the reviews and oppinions are always welcomed and make me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: Op belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I am only responsible for this plot. Warnings: OOC-ness as always**

* * *

Kid couldn't help but stare at the man who entered the salon just now. He was so huge! And that mustache!  
"It is nice to see you again, Mister Newgate." Law said with a smile as he stood up to bow before the older man. Kid did the same, feeling very very awkward.

So this was the famous Whitebeard? He would never have imagined that the one painting Sabo loved so much would show the famous politician. But as far as he knew, it was the only painting showing him.

"It's great to see you Law! You must be Kid!" The man's laughter echoed through the house, making the glass in the windows shake, as he seated himself opposite the two. "So you found a way into the future?" he asked, after studying the young men in front of him.

Law nodded to confirm his assumption, his face stern.

"Than why are you back?" Whitebeard questioned, staring at Law without any of the humor he has showed just seconds ago.

Kid shot the man next to him a glance. He felt as if Law was in greater danger than he had told them.

The tanned man was staring at the ground, not replying at all.

Newgate sighed but didn't push the topic further. "So what are you going to do?" he asked instead.

The door flew off its hinges, crashing on the floor before Law could as much as open his mouth.

A huge white dog with the same weird mustache as Whitebeard was sprinting towards the men on the couch and didn't stop before it had his face buried in Kid's crotch.

"Stefan!" Izou ran inside, his hair not as perfect anymore. "I am so sorry, Pops! I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"Gu ra ra ra ra!" Whitebeard laughed while Kid simply stared at the animal that moved his nose a bit upwards and was currently sniffling around his stomach area. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Law stretched out his hand and started petting the huge dog on his head. "Hello Stefan." he mumbled, not minding the fact that the animal was still pressed against Kid.

"Stefan!" Whitebeard called out and the dog immediately shot towards his owner and sat next to his legs.

"Are you okay?" Izou asked Kid after he was sure that the dog wasn't planning on other surprise attacks. The redhead simply nodded, watching the dog carefully. He wasn't a great friend of animals. Especially if they were huger than they should be.

"You should go and take a nap or something." Izou spoke after a short moment of silence, as it was clear that nobody was going to continue debating the issue from before.

"Yeah." Law agreed weakly.

"I suppose it is better to talk with everybody present, anyway." Whitebeard stated.

"Law, we have prepared your usual room. The one next to it, stands you to free use, Mister Kid." Izou continued. "I suppose you know the way, Law."

The tanned man nodded and stood up. Kid followed once again. He nodded to the men as they left and got a smile from Izou and a short wave from Whitebeard, while he restrained Stefan from going after him.

Kid couldn't help but to notice that Law was wavering slightly as they walked up the stairs. The redhead was sure it was due to both, emotional and physical, exhaustion.

"Hey, do you want to share a bed with me?" he asked as they arrived at their rooms.

Law shot him a deadly glare but didn't answer. Again. Instead he opened his door and stepped inside.

Kid hated when he behaved like that. He followed the man without any kind of invitation and stopped the door as Law tried to shut it before him. The redhead simply walked inside, overpowering Law easily.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Fuck off." was the simple answer.

"Law, I am fully aware that you are tired, but even more I realize that you won't sleep when you are alone. You never did." Kid tried again. He hoped silently for Law to throw away his pride and to allow himself to show weakness in front of him. Kid remembered how hard it was to bring him to do it the first time they met. But now, there had to be a basis somewhere so it should be easier, right?

"That isn't your business!" Law hissed without looking at Kid. He was wavering even more.

"It is. And you know exactly why!" the redhead replied, stepping closer. Just a second before Law fell. Luckily, Kid managed to catch him before his head hit anything.

The huge man cursed silently as he realized that Law has lost consciousness.

He put him into the bed carefully, helping him out of his boots just to find a small knife attached to his leg. Just in the moment, Law woke up."What happened?" he muttered,trying to sit up.

"I am no doctor but you should probably lay down and rest." Kid replied with a shrug. "And as that I can only say that you lost consciousness."  
Law flinched. Just why was he so weak?!

"You should sleep." the redhead continued.

"No. There is something I have to do first." came a fast reply, combined with another attempt at sitting up. But Kid wasn't going to accept this bullshit.

"You are going to sleep." he ordered, his eyes not leaving Law.

"But-"

"You. Are. Going. To. Sleep." the redhead repeated in a way that didn't allow any objections.

"You can't force me!" Law tried anyway, lifting himself.

"I can." was the only thing Kid said before he started to strip himself from his clothes, leaving just his boxer-shorts on. He wasn't going to sleep in that shitty uncomfortable costume after all! He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed into it, pulling Law to him to prevent any kind of escape.

"As you are not leaving, you could sleep as well." he smirked at the man he held trapped. "I won't do anything. I promise."

The words got him a kick to his knee and a rather strong punch into his side, but he didn't let go. Law may have been strong usually, but in the state he was in currently, he couldn't do much.

"Calm down or I will do something!" Kid threatened after Law didn't stop struggling for minutes.

"And what?" He was met with a challenge. It was obvious that the tanned man had a will that was way stronger than his body.

Kid sighed and started tickling the man in his arms.

It didn't take long and Law was panting as he tried to suppress the laughter.

"Are you going to sleep now?" The redhead stopped for a while to give Law a chance to catch his breath.

Instead of replying, the tanned man turned around and pressed his back against Kid, who smirked victoriously as he put his arm around Law's waist and closed his eyes, confident that they would both finally get the rest they needed. After all, the tanned man was a heavy sleeper once he fell asleep and he himself could be woken up by the smallest movement or any sound.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating earlier, real life got inbetween^^**

**Thank you for the reviews. Your oppinions are really important to me. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Warnings: OOC-ness**

* * *

"How do you feel?" Kid asked as Law finally woke up.

"Better." the smaller man muttered into the redhead's chest, but didn't move away from the man he was hugging tightly. Somehow he had managed to turn around in his sleep so the two men were facing each other when they woke up.

The redhead smiled softly and rubbed soft circles into Law's back, making him purr.

The expression on Law's face as he realized what he did was priceless in Kid's opinion. He couldn't help but snicker, warning himself a rather sharp hit into his guts.

"What was wrong with you anyway?" he asked after finally calming down.

Law made a face upon hearing the question but answered anyway, realizing that he wouldn't get out of it anyway. "It was a simple case of overexertion in combination with a risen stress level."

"Does it happen often?" Kid continued the questioning.

"Usually not, though in the past months it happened more often." the tanned man confessed.

"And you did nothing about it?" the redhead couldn't believe his ears. Law was a doctor, wasn't he?

"I didn't have the time to deal with it. There were more important matters I had to take care of!" he snapped, sitting up and finally moving away from the redhead.

"Ah really? What could be more important than your health?!" Kid fumed, rising himself as well. It pissed him off to no extent that Law wasn't able to appreciate himself like he should. Sure, it was the fault of Doflamingo the fucker but Law did not even try to get over it even as he was fully aware of it.

"Shut up! You don't know a thing!" Law put on his shoes and stormed away before Kid could stop him.

"Shit." the redhead muttered while dressing himself and going back to the salon from before.

There he found Sabo and Ace eagerly chatting with the blue-haired girl, Vivi if he remembered correctly, about god knows what and Izou and Marco going through some papers. Only Law was nowhere to be seen.

"Good Afternoon." he muttered.

"Have you slept well, Mister Eustass?" Izou looked up. Seeing Kid nod he continued immediately. "A light breakfast awaits you in the dining hall. Please follow me."

Kid was led by the beautiful man during some corridors to a huge and majestic dining room which was dominated by a round wooden table in the middle, covered with all sorts of foods.

Three figures were sitting at the table, eating in silence. Kid recognized two of them as Law and Whitebeard but he had no clue who the third man was. He was dressed in black and had equally black hair and glasses. Somewhat about him didn't sit well with Kid but he didn't say a word.

"You are finally here! Gu ra ra ra!" Whitebeard called out. "Mister Eustass, let me introduce you to Mister Kuro who will help you with your plan. Mister Kuro, this is Mister Eustass, the last of the time travelers!"

Both men gave each other a short nod before Kid sat down as Izou mentioned him and started eating. He was starving, but the feeling didn't allow him to eat too much.

As soon as they finished eating all the people somehow involved met in the salon. Ace and Sabo were sitting next to Vivi on the couch, even if Kid didn't understand what she had to do with their problems, while Marco was casually leaning on the door frame, spacing out with half-lidded eyes. The redhead himself was sitting between Law and Izou while Whitebeard sat before them all, Kuro standing next to him.

"I have realized, that the current situation doesn't allow us to wait any longer." Whitebeard began his speech in the silent room. "Not with the news Law and his friends have brought. Like this, there is no other choice than getting involved and stand against Blackbeard, no matter how hard it will be. I still don't approve." the old man felt silent for a moment "But there is no other way."

"So what's the plan?" Izou asked from where he was sitting, his brows furrowed. He knew Blackbeard and was fully aware how dangerous the man was.

"After an interesting conversation with Mister Ace and Mister Sabo we have agreed that they have to visit the castle and meet the ghost of the White Lady." Whitebeard's reply made Marco's eye twitch.

"Isn't it too dangerous?" he asked, staring at the old man's back.

"It is. But it has to be done." Marco felt like asking further questions, but his experience told him that there was no use in it anyway.

"We could use the tunnel again." Ace suggested, not daring to look at Marco who has moved to stand next to Whitebeard and was currently staring at him.

"No. There is a safer way. Mister Kuro works at the castle and can get you in without any trouble." the old man explained.

"And who is going with them?" Izou asked, his voice cold and hard as steel.

"Mister Kid and Law should be more than enough company." Whitebeard responded.

"I want to go with them." Vivi spoke up suddenly, drawing all attention to herself.

"It is way too dangerous!" Marco and Sabo replied in chorus.

"It is way more dangerous for Law to go there!" the girl insisted.

"I agree. You shall accompany them, Vivi." Whitebeard decided to step in, making Izou grin contentedly.

"I suggest to carry out the plan tomorrow night." Kuro stated, earning himself nods and words of agreement from all sides.

"So shall it be."

* * *

**There is something I have to ask you: I am planning my next story and need to decide on the pairings. It would be great if you could go to my profile and vote in the poll I have made. If you want to suggest different pairings feel free to message me as well. Thank you a lot :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am very very sorry for the late update. School and a convention happened. Take this extra long chapter as an exuse. **

**Some _important_ information beforehand: 1. The story won't go that long anymore. I guess there will be about 5 chapters at maximum.**

**2. I am fully aware that I didn't put certain warnings at this story as I didn't know back that there will be such a thing, but there will be _CHARACTER DEATH. _It was neccessary and you will see why and how soon. **

**3. There will be a lot KidLaw and all the explanations in the alst chapters. Simply trust me and don't kill me for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: OP belongs to Oda-sensei.**

**And please vote in the poll. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you **

* * *

All the preparation were finished in time and the small group left Whitebeard's mansion as planned the following evening.

They were all clothed in dark colours and carried small backpacks. Somehow, Vivi had convinced Izou to give here one of his pants, enjoying the freedom of movement they gave her in comprehension to her usual clothes, as she lead the men through the darkness.

Kuro was awaiting them at the town's gate, making the girl the one with the best knowledge of their surroundings as she lived with Newgate while Law had more knowledge of the area surrounding the castle.

The four men followed her in silence, each in his own thoughts.

Kid was still angry with Law who's ignoring stopped only for the short period of time after they both woke up in the morning and the dark-haired man still wasn't fully conscious and was cuddling against Kid. The rest of the time, the redhead found himself ignored and was now contemplating the possible reasons for it.

While Ace feared meeting his mother he was excited about it at the same time. Sabo on the other hand couldn't stop himself from replaying the last conversation he had with Whitebeard over and over in his head. He had to decide soon after all.

"Down!" Vivi hissed, bringing all the men back to reality. They obeyed without a word, seeing the guards shortly after.

Kid felt like killing something as they crawled to the gate, hiding from the king's men in the high grass. He understood the reason quite well, but that didn't mean that he was happy about using one of the stupid skills he had gained during his military training. Only the idea that his time in the camp was useful for once brightened his mood.

The redhead almost wanted to kiss Kuro as they finally arrived at the small door he was waiting at. But his looks and the fact that he was still interested in Law, even if he was acting like a three year old, stopped him from doing something he would regret later.

Kuro lead them through the city, knowing exactly where the guards stood. Even like that, there were a few moments where it had been close, but they reached the castle somehow without getting caught.

Entering the building was quite easy, as Kuro had the necessary keys and was able to open the servants door, which wasn't guarded in any way at night as the lock and the heavy material prevented it from being opened by force, without trouble.

Inside the castle, the group split into two smaller groups, so the goals they have set for themselves could be completed faster.

The first group consisting of Sabo and Ace was lead by Law who was going to take them to the places the White Lady appeared the most.

Vivi and Kid had to go together with Kuro into the cellar and prepare everything for their trip back into the future. They all knew by now that Law was the only one who could open the portal, but there were a few things, like taking out the guards, that had to be done before.

The two brothers followed Law up the stairs leading to the tower Kuro said the Lady has been the last time.

"It's weird." Sabo muttered as they walked up yet another staircase.  
"What's weird?" Ace asked quietly, turning around to look at his brother.

"Hell, watch your step!" the blonde hissed as the freckled youth almost slipped on the stairs.

"There are no guards." he explained after making sure that his brother wouldn't land on him anytime soon.

"Maybe they are asleep.." Ace tried.

"No. Sabo is right. Something is wrong." Law cut in, stopping at the top of the stairs they were currently climbing up. "Usually, there are two guards at this place. But I can't see or hear any."

"So it's a trap?" Sabo sighed. "And Kuro is a traitor?"

"Probably." was Law's short answer as he turned to the right. "Follow me."

He lead the two brothers away from the stairs to a closed door hiding behind them.

Ace couldn't tell where the key came from as he starred at Law unlocking the door in a swift movement and mentioning Sabo to get inside.

After all three men entered, the doctor closed the door again and locked it, taking the lead again even if it was unnecessary in the small passage.

Soon, they reached another door and Law took out a second key.

"Where are we?" Sabo asked curiously.

"This is an unused passage connecting two towers. I am leading you to the place where I believe the White Lady is at." he explained while opening the door and letting the other two out.

"A chapel?" Ace couldn't believe his eyes.

Law nodded in confirmation. Yes, the White Lady should be somewhere here.

And she was.

He spotted a silver shimmer behind the altar. But he didn't move towards her. Instead, he gave Ace, who starred in awe at the form a soft nudge.

Next to him, Sabo closed his eyes, mouthing a silent prayer.

"Mom?" Ace whispered walking towards the white figure.

She turned around, making the freckled youth gasp. In front of him, there was the woman he has seen on so many pictures since he was a child. The woman who was his mother. Portgas D. Rouge. She looked exactly like he remembered her, only paler. A lot paler.

"Ace?" she asked, staring at the boy. "Ace? My Ace?" She walked towards him, her eyes wide. It was clear that she still couldn't believe that she could finally see her son again.

Rouge tried to touch him as they finally stood face to face. She tried to hug him, to finally give them both the love they have been carving so long. But she couldn't. She was a ghost. She was only a soul without a body. She was dead. Her hands went through Ace. She couldn't touch him.

"I am sorry." she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I am sorry for leaving you alone."

Ace wiped his own tears away, taking a deep breath before finally being able to answer. "I don't blame you.."

Rouge sobbed, reaching out for her boy, fully aware she couldn't touch him.

Suddenly, there was a sound. A loud sound. As if something fell down.

"You have to go!" Rouge shouted. Her son's life more important than anything else. "Go!" she pleaded.

"Mom..." Ace tried, but Sabo grabbing his hand caught his attention.

"Law, thank you." the ghost turned to the tanned man who was running to the door on the south side of the chapel. He only nodded in response, looking for the correct key to the door separating them from the stairs that lead to the cellar and their way out.

Sabo tried to push the struggling Ace through the door. It was ripping his hear apart, but again, Ace's life was the most important thing for him.

"Mom, I love you!" the freckled man called out before finally being pushed through the door.

Rouge's eyes widened. "I love you too Ace!" she shouted after the men,her body slowly vanishing. But that, the three couldn't see. But they all have heard her.

Ace wasn't able to see a thing because of the tears, running down the stairs without falling only thanks to his extraordinary instincts.

They reached the end of the staircase in no time. Their heads were spinning from all the rotations and Sabo felt like vomiting. But they were almost there, they were almost at the portal and with the other group.

But what was that? Law caught a voice. Somebody was shouting from behind the door. But he couldn't tell who.

Warily, he opened the door, taking a glance at the corridor. It was empty.

"LAW! ACE! SABO!" Now, the men could understand the words. And recognize the voices that accompanied the pounding. Kid and Vivi! "YOU SHITTY CAT!"

The group ran towards the door of the cellar the portal was in as the voices clearly came from there.

"We are here!" Law hissed towards the door, trying to show their presence to the others as quiet as possible.

Immediately, the pounding stopped and the two shut up.

While Law looked for the right key again, Sabo decided to remove the piece of wood blocking the door. Ace, who was still out from the meeting with his mother, simply spaced out.

Soon, the door was unlocked and they all stormed inside.

Sabo couldn't tell how relieved he was upon seeing Kid and Vivi unharmed. The redhead had only some blood strains on him, but it didn't seem that the blood was his while the bluenette didn't show any signs of an injury.

"How it is that you have a key even for this shitty door?" Kid asked, frowning.

"There is no time for stupid questions!" Law hissed in response, running towards the mirror on the other side of the room just to smash it in one go.

"Go!" he shouted at the others who just stared at his bleeding hand in shock. "GO! ACE! SABO! KID!"

His shouting brought Sabo back, who grabbed his brother and pushed him towards the mirror, tossing him at the other side. But instead of following him, he turned around and walked over to Vivi.

"Come with us." he spoke to the bluenette, who's mouth fell open.

"But the people-" she tried.

"Whitebeard asked me to take you with us." Sabo explained hastily.

"I can't." Vivi replied, looking at a point behind him.

"Vivi, please." the blonde pleaded. He was fully aware that the girl would die if she stayed there.

"You should go." Law interrupted, his face an expressionless mask.

Vivi stared at him, but finally moved towards the mirror.

"THE DOOR IS OPEN! THEY ARE INSIDE! STOP THEM!" Suddenly, voices echoed through the corridor to the cellar.

The remaining four glanced to the entrance.

The door was still open , but it had no sense to close it anyway.

Instead, Sabo grabbed Vivi and jumped over to the present with her in a swift movement, almost landing on Ace who's narcolepsy had made him fall asleep.

"Kid." Law, who was glancing out of the door to check for guards, mentioned to the man who stood closer to the portal to go through. The redhead took a last glance back, hurrying over to go to the present.

He turned around to see a man run inside shortly after Law, who sprinted towards the portal.

But he didn't reach it.

A loud bang echoed. One, the redhead could remember hearing at one of the presentation of historical weapons Sabo has dragged him to.

The last thing he saw before the portal went black was Law standing before it, an empty look in his eyes. There was a huge hole in his chest. Exactly where his heart should be.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: And I was sure there would be at least any kind of reaction after last chapter, but somehow nobody cared about Law dying. Just as reminder: constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated.**

**Anyway: I hope to finish this in 2 chapters atm but I am not sure about it yet.**

**And a lot of thanks to the people who voted in the poll. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei. **

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Sabo sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. Several weeks have passed since their trip to the past how he called it and things still weren't back at normal.

Whom was he kidding? They wouldn't ever be back at normal. Especially not after what has happened to Law.

The blonde shook his head, trying to get rid of the image of Law's last moments.

"Sabo?" Vivi's voice managed to clear his mind. The blonde didn't know what he would do without the girl. She had given him so much support in this difficult situation.

"How is he?" the historian asked.

"Still won't say a word. But at least, he ate the soup." the bluenette replied, a tired smile on her lips.

"That's good. It means progress. He will get out of it." Sabo muttered, not knowing if he was trying to convince the girl or himself.

He must have looked quite pathetic, as Vivi stepped closer and hugged him.

"Everything will be fine." She whispered into Sabo's chest as the blonde hugged back.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice destroyed their moment.

"You are early." Sabo turned around, letting the girl go. He glared at Ace. "What did you do this time?"

"Why is it so natural for you to think that I have done something bad?" the freckled man imitated a pout, fully aware that his brother was stressed more than enough with his roommate and best friend shutting out the world.

The remark made Vivi grin, while the blonde blushed sligtly.

"I did nothing. As I told you yesterday and all the days before, our mathematics teacher is ill so I simply don't have maths until they find a substitute." Ace explained.

"I am sorry.." Sabo mumbled.

"It's fine. We get a new teacher tomorrow anyway." the freckled man continued, grinning cheekily. He really knew how to lift the mood.

"Why don't we move to the living room?" Vivi suggested, quite happy that Ace had managed to cheer Sabo up a little. He really needed it.

After some small talk and two rounds of coffee and cakes Ace finally remembered what he came for.

"Anyway, I am going to the psych ward on the weekend to get some new meds for my narcolepsy. I was wondering if I should take Kid with me. I have already asked the doc and she is fine with taking a look at him."

Ace's suggestion brought a long silence upon the room.

"I think that it is a good idea." Sabo finally agreed.

"We should ask him first." Vivi, who was sitting next to him shot the blonde a disapproving look.

"I am going." Kid spoke up. Nobody has heard or seen him enter the room but the redhead was staring at them, leaning at the door. He looked so tired with the heavy bags under his eyes. It was obvious that he has lost some weight as well, the way his jeans were hanging from his hips.

"Kid!" Sabo couldn't believe that the redhead has said something outside of his class, which was the only place where he acted as if nothing had happened to not make the kids worry.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked, but instead of an answer the redhead turned around and disappeared back in his room.

"What is he even doing in there all the time?" Ace asked, still in shock.

"Reading my books and watching this show.. I don't know the name of I believe."

"Supernatural." Vivi interrupted the blonde, being the one who checked on Kid most of the time as he would throw things at Sabo if he annoyed him too much but would never touch a woman like her.

"Whatever." the historian muttered, not caring about TV shows at all, making the other two burst out in laughter.

They seriously needed to get over what happened, each knowing how cruel it was to think that way but being very aware that they had to.

The week passed in flight and Ace found himself together with Kid at the psych ward's entrance on the wonderful Saturday morning.

The redhead hadn't said a word since his agreement to go with him, making Sabo worry more than he should. But now, they were there and the redhead was going to talk to Doctor Kureha, who would help him for sure.

At least Ace hoped so. He liked Kid, even if he was a grumpy asshole most of the time.

"Hello Chopper!" the freckled youth called after a small boy dressed in nurse clothes who passed them.

"Oh! Good morning Ace!" the cute boy, Chopper called back. "I am going to ask the Doktrine when she will have time for you."

Ace nodded, walking towards the waiting room just to let himself fall on the couch. Kid followed him to the empty room, just to take a glance at the garden and walk out again.

As the freckled youth tried to stop him, the redhead mentioned to a bench in the ward's garden and pointed to his cigarettes. The freckled youth understood immediately and showed him the way.

Kid walked out, heading towards the bench, one of the cancer sticks he smoked every time he was stressed already in his mouth. He was about to sit down, when the noise of breaking glass came from the building.

He turned around instinctively, looking for the source, spotting a familiar figure behind the broken window, even if it was still covered with glass.

"KID!" the person shouted, clinging to the bars, an expression of pure despair on his face.

"Law..." Kid whispered in shock, dropping the cigarette without even realizing it, before he sprinted towards the entrance to the building, wanting to reach the man he just saw as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for the reviews **

**This chapter is mostly KidLaw and some explanations ~ I only hope they will make some sense together with what comes in the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.**

**Please enjoy & review :)**

* * *

Kid was out of breath. But he was finally there. He had finally reached the floor he believed Law was on.

It was the second from the top and running up all those stairs has been hell.

He stormed in, the heavy doors not being able to stop him, even knocking the poor guards off as they swung open with a very loud and strident sound.

The redhead arrived just in time to see Law run out of one of the rooms. The tanned man was obviously not looking where he was heading as he clashed against Kid's chest on his way out, almost causing both of them to fall. But the redhead somehow managed to catch them both.

"Law? How -?" he tried questioning, but was silenced by Law's lips on his own.

"Let's get out of here!" the tanned man hissed after breaking the kiss, grabbing Kid's hand and pulling the larger man behind himself to the stairs and down. An angry doctor running after them.

Law led Kid out of the building and they ran and ran down the hill and into the city, maneuvering between people and buildings, not stopping until they reached a small park.

Only there, at a small bench, Law let go of Kid's hand, sitting down to catch a breath.

The redhead was about to spill out his lungs. He had to run more than Law after all.

"How?-" he tried asking again between his poor attempts at breathing, making Law grin.

"Now I believe you are real. No hallucination could look so stupid." the tanned man remarked instead of answering.

"Why hallucination? And what the hell were you doing in the psych ward?" the redhead asked with a frown. He didn't feel like joking. "-And what are those?" he caught one of Law's hands, inspecting the tattoos on it. "When did you manage to get them? Just a few weeks ago-"

"What are you talking about?" the tanned man rose an eyebrow. "I have this for years now."

"But-"

"No but. I got it two weeks after we last saw each other. And let me remind you, that it was your idea." Law really didn't understand Kid's problem.

"Impossible. Just a month ago you didn't have them! I am sure because I wondered why you didn't have an inking. That time in the castle I even asked you but you didn't respond!" the redhead didn't understand much either.

"In the castle? Are you telling me-?" the tanned man growled.  
"You don't remember?" Kid was fuming. "You died! You fucking died! And-"  
"So it really happened." Law stared at his hands. "But how?" he looked up to Kid. "I was at the psych ward all the time. But I saw it all. I saw you and me and everything but I wasn't there!" One could hear Law's pain behind each of his words.

"I really believed that it was a hallucination again! A kind of punishment! To see you but not to be able to be with you." he whispered the last words.

Kid's anger disappeared in a rush. He still didn't understand what was going on, but Law, his Law, the Law that wanted to be with him, was there, was sitting next to him.

He pulled the tattooed man into a soft embrace.

"I am here. I am real. You are not alone." he mumbled into his dark hair, stroking his back gently. Hell, this felt so nostalgic. It was almost like back then, in their teenage years.

Suddenly, Kid's phone went off, making Law pull back.

"You should get the call." he mumbled, not looking at the redhead at all. "Do it!" he commanded upon realizing that the other men didn't want to.

Kid sighed but answered the call never the less. "WHAT THE HELL?" Sabo's voice came from the device before he could even open his mouth. "ACE CALLED ME THAT YOU DISAPPEARED! AND THE DOCTOR IS ABOUT TO KILL HIM NOW!"

Law couldn't help but snicker upon hearing that. He may not know who Ace was, but he was sure who the doctor was. The doctrine was the only one who spread such terror.

"Tell him to go home. I have to take care of something." Kid answered calmly. Ace would survive it. He did survive Garp's treatment for years after all.

"Alright. And it's great to have you talking again." Sabo remarked before hanging up and probably going to save his younger brother.

"What did he mean with the last sentence?" Law asked, curious as ever.

"Nothing important. You should tell me how you get into that ward instead-" Kid didn't want to talk about it, as he still didn't understand how it was possible that Law was alive and what was up with these hallucinations and basically everything.

"NO! I asked first!" the tattooed man interrupted, making Kid grin.

"Do I have to force you?" he smirked, knowing that challenging Law was the easiest way to get what he wanted.

And he was right once again. It made the redhead feel better than it should that all the things he remembered about Law still were true. At least that was what shot through his head as he was tickling the tattooed man who was squirming under his hands and laughing like mad.

But soon, the game turned into a make-out session on the hard ground in the empty park, everything else forgotten.

The two men were about to take it even further, but a shadow over them, make them stop and look up.

They would be so fucked in the other sense of the world if it was a cop.

But it wasn't. Instead, an old weird man with long silver hair was looking down at them, a grin on his face.

"You should go back or there will be serious trouble." he spoke, before turning around to walk away.

The two men were stunned, but Law soon caught himself. "Wait! Who are you?" he called, sitting up next to Kid.

The man turned back around."You don't remember?" he rose one of his eyebrows. "I guess that had to be expected. It happened after I left after all." he took a gulp from the small bottle in his hand.

"My name is Silvers Rayleigh and I was one of Roger's men."


	15. Chapter 15

**So this is the LAST chapter of the story. **

**But I am thinking about writing Law's and Kid's past together as it didn't fit into it as a SPECIAL CHAPTER if you guys want to read it. And I am willing to write one or two other specials if you tell me what you want to be the content of them.**

**Finally, I ask you to leave a review that summs up what you think about the story in general and to tell me what was good and what has to be improved. **

**More Notes at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer as usual: OP belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

"It?" the only thing Kid wanted just now was an explanation to what was going on. He didn't need more of the cryptic shit they were dealing with.

"The accident you had" he turned to Law " in both time-lines. It seems that it made you see what the other "Law" saw in the form of what the doctors here tend to call hallucinations." the old man explained.

"What the hell?" the redhead burst out while Law simply nodded.

"Calm down. It actually makes sense in some twisted way." the tattooed man muttered. "Does it mean they won't ever come back?" he asked Silvers.

"You may feel weird for a while, but they shouldn't." Silvers confirmed, making Law laugh bitterly.

"Feel weird? With all the shitty drugs I am on I can be happy with feeling anything."

For once, Kid didn't feel like accepting the shitty explanation he got. Yeah, he did take everything that happened since meeting the 'other' Law or whatever he was without as much as a second thought, but now, he needed answers. He needed them to protect this Law. Or at least he believed so.

"So you are telling us, you are a guy from the past? From the 18th century?" the redhead asked, wanting to have everything confirmed.

"Actually, I am from this time, but somehow I ended up in the past all those years ago and spend the majority of my time there." the old man explained.

"How is that possible?" Law demanded an answer to the question bothering him the most. " Time-traveling shouldn't be possible. And even if, how can there be two 'me'?"

The old man took another gulp before replying. "I am no physician, nor do I believe in magic, but there is a thing called love I believe in. Until now, all the time travelers I have met or heard off were looking for love. Some got it in the form of an amazing friend, others in the form of their lovers and others got reunited with their family." he made a short pause before continuing. "But even that can't explain how there were two of you."

Kid frowned. Love? How stupid was that explanation? Sure, Roger has met Rouge and he has met Law from the past who lead his to the Law from the present again... Wait... Without the Law from the past he would not have found the Law from the present! But they were so similar. Could it be that they were a single person who's soul somehow got separated?

He voiced his thought, almost choking on the words. He felt so fucking weird saying something as cheesy as that.

"Everything is possible." Silvers shrugged, grinning at the two men still sitting on the hard ground. "But I remember hearing a legend about a similar story."

"What kind of legend?" Law asked, leaning his head against Kid's shoulder.

"An ancient story about two lovers who were separated by gods, getting the chance to meet again only every thousand years. The condition was something like uniting a broken heart." the old man laughed.

It sounded silly, but Kid decided to look it up later. What if they were these lovers? Did he look for Law for so long? It didn't matter. He wouldn't let him go anyway.

"I should be going now." the old man glanced up to the sky. "And you two should as well." he added, his voice dripping with amusement. "Say hello to Vivi from me."

With this, Silvers turned around and walked away, leaving the two stunned men who still weren't over the explanation back.

"Maybe we should really go." Law said, standing up and reaching a hand out to help Kid to do the same.

The redhead took his hand, but instead of standing up he pulled the other back down so he was now lying on top of him.

It got him a pissed glare, but Law wasn't able to keep that expression as Kid kissed him.

"Sorry. The chance was just too good to be ignored." the redhead apologized jokingly after breaking the kiss. "But we really should go."

He didn't wait for an answer and simply stood up, lifting Law in his arms.

"Hell, how can you be so light?" he asked, his brows furrowed again. "You are only skin and bones.."  
"Shut up! And put me down." the tattooed man replied, feeling quite odd. Luckily, Kid obeyed and they started they walk back to the psych ward.

After only a few steps, Kid couldn't help it anymore and took Law's hand, feeling like an awkward teenager once again. He smiled softly as Law gently squeezed his hand, knowing that the awkwardness was worth anything.

"So how did you end up in the ward?" the redhead remembered after they left the city.

"I told you about my dreams and hallucinations." the tattooed man started, but was immediately interrupted by Kid.

"Dreams? Are you talking about the reason why you have trouble sleeping? Do you still have them even after all those years?"

Law shook his head. "Since some weeks, after my other part's 'death' I don't have them anymore as they were part of his reality and memories before our connection. At least that's what I believe after the explanation the old man gave us."

Kid simply nodded, relived that at least that problem was out of the world.

"And do you still have the hallucinations?" he asked, stopping Law effectively from explaining anything to him.

"Hell, if you want to know how I got into that shitty place let me speak out." the tattooed man rolled his eyes. "But no, I don't. At least not that kind. I still see some things that aren't there but I blame the shit I'm on for it."

"That's good." Kid pulled Law closer to himself to give him a kiss on the top of his head. "So are you going to tell me the story now?"

The tattooed man took a harsh breath in to stop himself from killing the redhead before he could start explaining. "You have fucked up now so you get only the synopsis!" he hissed.

"Basically after Doffy's death and Vergo forcing me to move with him to a shitty ass town somewhere in nowhere and our separation my hallucinations got worse and worse and I started doing drugs. That pissed off Vergo who forced me into therapy and the guys there insisted that the hallucinations were dangerous and I had some sort of mental illness and that's how I ended up locked in the shitty psych ward for four years. End of the story."

"Wow. That's fucked up." Kid muttered.

"Heh, it is." Law had to agree. "But what makes me worry more right now is how the hell am I supposed to get out. Until now there was no reason for me to do so but-"  
Kid silenced the other by pressing their lips together once again. They were almost at the ward now and he wanted to take the chance, especially as Law's words reminded him of their current situation.

They kissed for a while, clinging to each other as if they lives depended on it. And in a way they did. Both men feared being alone more than anything else, especially after seeing what they could have.

They were ready to fight for it with everything they had as they finally entered the ward, meeting a very angry Doctor Kureha, who was waiting at them in the main hall.

"So this is him? The guy you kept seeing?" she asked, piercing Law with her glare.

The tattooed man only nodded in response, fearing that saying anything could cost him his life. And he didn't want to do that to Kid again.

"Does he make you happy?" the doctrine continued her questioning.

This time, she got a soft smile as an addition to the nod.

She sighed. "Go pack your things, brat."

Both men starred at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" Kid dared to ask, stepping closer to Law to protect him if the hag decided to attack.

"Yes. Silvers told me everything." she shook her head, grinning. "And now go before I change my mind!" she commanded the men, who didn't wait a second and ran towards the stairs to get Law's things.

Back down, Kureha awaited them with a bunch of paperwork.

"You have to sign here, here and here." She explained to Law who quickly scanned over the documents before taking the pen she was offering him and setting his signature. After all the time in the ward he knew the meaning of everything written there and didn't need to ask unneccessary questions.

"Thank you." He said, before stepping forward and hugging the doctrine.

"RUN!" he yelled at Kid as he let her go before grabbing his bag and running out of the building so the hag wouldn't catch and kill him after she woke up from the shock.

They ended up in the park again, laughing like mad.

"I feel so free!" Law couldn't help but say after they finally somehow calmed down.

Kid grinned upon hearing that, shuffling Law's hair affectionately.

"We should go home or Sabo will really kill me." the redhead said after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you sure I can stay?" Law asked, not looking at Kid.

"WHAT THE?!" the redhead couldn't believe what he just heard. "You don't have an other choice than stay. I won't allow you to disappear again!"

"But your roommate.." the tattooed man tried to object.

"Sabo? He can't say a word with Ace constantly staying over." Kid grinned. "And our flat is big enough for him to move in too even with Vivi and you staying with us."

"Does it mean-"  
"Yeah, it will be your new home." Kid finished the sentence, still grinning at Law. "You can finally settle down."

END

* * *

**Thank you for reading till here.**

**I hope you liked the story and that everything makes sense. If not, feel free to ask :)**

**To the dear Anon Reviewer: Thank you very much for the support and you were partially right with guessing what was up with Law as you see.**

**And thank you again to all the wonderfull people who took the time to review and follow/favourite.**

**See you with the special chapters or not. **

**Viv**


	16. Special - 1 Past

**The first special is finally finished. It's about Kid's and Law's past together because I really wanted to write it xD**

**I am still taking ideas for a second or third special. Until now the only one requested was a bit MarcoAce so that is going to come. **

**anyway: please enjoy :)**

* * *

Some years before:

Kid closed the door. He had managed to sneak out again.

They didn't hear him. No wonder, they were arguing again after all, throwing things at each other.

Why the hell didn't his stupid parents simply get divorced? Ah, right. Because it would destroy the picture of the perfect family they pretended to have.

He cursed under his breath as he tugged his leather jacket closer. He would need to change it for a winter jacket soon. But today it should be enough. It had to be enough. He wasn't going back till morning, the redhead thought as he walked down the street, aiming for the South Blue forest.

He didn't know why it was called like that and he didn't care.

As he stepped between the trees, he realized something. He had forgotten his flash light! But Kid was lucky, the sky was clear and the moon shone strong enough for him to see where he was walking so he wouldn't slip and break a bone. He didn't fear getting lost.

The redhead walked and walked, wanting to reach his usual tree. He had started carving a picture into it out of boredom when he first hid in the forest and worked on it since then.

He knew, he was almost there as he passed the heart shaped rock.

Suddenly, the teen stopped in his tracks. There was somebody else standing in front of the tree he claimed to be his.

It was a young man. His age, or a year or two older, it was hard to tell. He was wearing a yellow-black hoodie, a weird hat and jeans.

Kid couldn't tell more from where he was standing. The redhead stood there, not moving at all, watching the stranger admire his work.

The spell was broken as the stranger turned around.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"The person who made that." the redhead answered, shrugging.

"Oh really?" the youth sounded doubtful. The beautiful picture, a battle scene on the sea, didn't fit well with the weird looks of the redhead in front of him. "So what exactly does it show?"  
"A pirate ship capturing a Spanish galleon transporting gold." A wide grin spread over Kid's face.

The strange teen didn't respond to that, turning around to look at the carving again.

"It looks good." he muttered, still not looking at the redhead.

"Thanks." There wasn't much he could say to that. "So what the hell are you doing here at such a time?" he asked after a short awkward silence.

"Nothing special." The short, almost bored answer surprised the redhead.

"Nothing special? Hard to believe."

"Whatever. Good bye." With these words, the weird youth left, leaving a stunned Kid behind.

Five days later, Kid went into the forest again and was more than surprised as he saw the weird stranger, sitting under Kid's tree, a flashlight in his hand and reading a book.

He looked different from before. Dirtier.

The redhead ignored him, starting his work. They spend the whole night like that, the one reading, the other carving the picture into the tree, a thick silence over them. Not even a greeting as Kid left in the early morning hours.

In the evening, Kid came back. His parents were fighting again. The other was there, sitting exactly where he had been. Again, the redhead ignored him, working on his piece.

The process repeated itself for two weeks, until Kid's patience came to an abrupt end.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the redhead growled stepping closer.

"Not your business." the other teen didn't even bother looking up from his book.

"It is my business." Kid growled. "You are here every time I come around and each time you look shittier than before!"

"Shut up." the other sighed, closing his book. "It really isn't your business. You don't even know me."

"What's your name?" Kid sat down next to the other.

"What? Why are you asking now?" the annoyance didn't manage to cover the slight confusion in the others voice.

"I am Eustass Kid. What's your name?" the redhead tried again.

"Trafalgar Law." came the short reply.

"Good." Kid grinned. "So what the hell are you doing here? And no, freezing your ass off and reading a book is not an answer."

"I ran away from what they want me to call home." Law spit the last word with such a disgust, it left Kid speechless.

"How about you?" the gray eyes never left the redhead.

"Um. Basically the same. Only that I get back in the morning. Is more convenient and saves me a beating." Kid shrugged.

"Great." Law's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You are one to speak." Kid answered, sitting down next to Law. "Aren't you cold?"

"It's fine. I'm from the north." the weird youth opened his book again.

"Makes sense. But why aren't you sleeping? It's the middle of the night." to Law's annoyance the redhead continued his questioning.

"Ever heard of insomnia?" he asked with as much patience as he could muster.

"Yup. And I heard that there are a few specific things that help a bit against it! What are yours?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Law smirked, reading again.

"But satisfaction brought it back." the redhead replied sheepishly. "Spill it out. Maybe I can help."

"Why should somebody like you want to help me?" Trafalgar really didn't understand it. The guy in front of him looked like a punk or goth, and probably was one. He had visible bruises on his knuckles that spoke volumes about what he did in his free time as well.

"Because you look miserable and I feel like being nice." Kid shrugged.

"Hm.. Weed helps." Law tried to suppress a yawn. He wasn't going to tell the annoying guy that human contact helped as well.

"Getting high would be nice. But I'm currently broke." Kid stated. "Isn't there anything else?" he shifted against Law, no caring about anything at all.

This time, Trafalgar didn't manage to suppress it and yawned, making the redhead laugh.

"So human contact is it?" he asked sheepishly, putting an arm around the other youth.

"HELL NO!" Law tried to push him away, but Kid was stronger than him. And if he had to be honest with himself, he liked the arm around himself.

"Maybe you are right." he muttered after a long while of silence.

"Shut up and sleep." Kid commanded in return.

From there on, Kid came to the forest more often, even when his parents weren't fighting. He spend almost every night there and a lot of time after school. He even took the friendship with the weird homeless guy as a chance to quit the thug life and all the fights, and he managed.

It was a weird kind of friendship the two young men had, full of teasing and sarcastic remarks, but it worked. Sometimes, Kid brought food, or blankets and pillows. But Law was happiest about the books he lend him.

They had an understanding above everything, both with their own demons and hopes. And they had something different, new. Love.

They had it all until one day. Until the day, Law disappeared.

Kid believing, that he would never see him again locked all the memories somewhere deep down in his heart. He forced himself to forget. That's why he didn't recognize him at first. The Law from the past. But he recognized the Law, his Law the second he saw him in the ward. And that's what was important. He got him back.


	17. Special - 2 SaboVivi & MarcoAce

**Last Special and last somewhat of a chapter of this fiction. **

**Contains SaboVivi in the first part because I wanted to add something about them and MarcoAce interaction for the second part because Aerle wanted to know what they did back than in Whitebeard's mansion. - No need to read those or one of them if you don't like the ships as it is only an addition to the main story**

**Disclaimer: Op belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

SaboVivi - Set somewhere in between their return from the past and Kid's reunion with Law.

"So you are asking me to work as your assistant?" Vivi was really surprised about the offer the blonde made. They were currently eating breakfast before he had to head out for one of his lectures.

"Exactly. I specialize on the time you have been living in until now so it would be ideal. And you wouldn't have to it around here all day and could meet new people and have access to the library and more." the blonde explained. "Of course you can and look around a bit before making a final decision."

"You are a lovely couple." Sabo almost chocked on his coffee as Robin, one of his fellow historians, commented. Vivi was with him at work that day for the first time and was currently in the large library, looking for some books she knew while Sabo had had to attend a meeting.

"We are not dating." the blonde replied, not daring to look at the raven-haired woman.

"Really?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes. Really. She is only a friend and probably my new assistant." he explained, taking a sip from his coffee.

"What a pity. You go so well with each other." the woman poured herself some coffee as well.

"Robin." he groaned. "There really isn't anything between us!"

Exactly a week later, Sabo and Robin found themselves back at the coffee-machine in the small sitting room the professors could use in their spare time.

"I asked her out." the blonde confessed, looking out of the window. "She said yes."

"Congratulations." the raven's voice didn't show any sign of surprise.

"Do you think it was a good decision?" he asked after a short moment of silence.

"It may be the worst but also the best thing that ever happened to you." Robin was smiling at him, in her typical motherly way. "But it's up to you what you make out of it."

Sabo nodded absentmindedly. She was right. As always.

MarcoAce - Monday after Kid's reunion with Law

Ace's jaw dropped as their new maths teacher walked into the room. He had seen that weird hairstyle before!

"M-Marco?" he shrieked, but was ignored as a bunch of girls stormed towards the man.

What the hell was somebody who lived 200 years ago doing there? And being his maths teacher on top of that?!  
The freckled youth couldn't focus on the lesson itself, watching only the blonde trying to teach the class of idiots they were at least a bit math.

It was so weird. He thought back at the time in the Whitebeard mansion where he talked to the man. He had shown him his room and Ace had somehow managed to convince him to stay and tell him something about himself and Whitebeard and everybody else.

He ended telling him stories about their time at the sea, calling themselves the Whitebeard pirates, attacking ships on the king's behalf. Marco confessed to being the commander of the first division and basically something like the old man's eldest son, as he didn't have any biological children.

Ace really liked that story and ended up not falling asleep for hours as he listened to the blonde, who obviously enjoyed telling him about their adventures. Especially as Ace seemed so interested.

The freckles man even shared his own story, how he ended up living with Garp, his mother's adoptive father and how he hated the pure idea of Roger.

Marco only laughed about that, telling Ace some anecdotes about the previous king and what kind of idiot he was. But also how kind that man treated those close to him.

Ace had to admit, that those stories gave him a new perspective on his father, completely different from what Garp used to tell him about, but they didn't manage to convince him completely.

"Mister Portgas? Do you have a moment?" Marco's voice brought him back to reality. A short glance on the clock told him, that the lesson was already over.

"Um, sure Mister-" Just than Ace realized he didn't know Marco's last name.

The older man sighed. "Newgate. Like pop's. You can call me Marco when there aren't people around thought."

"Sure, Marco. So what the hell are you doing here?" the freckled man dared to ask. The classroom was empty, so it should be okay.

"Teaching math. But you would know that if you would have payed attention." the blonde answered with mild amusement in his voice.

"Not funny." Ace pouted. "But really. I don't get it..."

"A friend made sure that we would survive the madness that followed the fire in our esteem." Marco explained with a lazy smile. "His name is Silvers Rayleigh."

"Silvers? The same man whom Kid and Law met?" Ace had to admit that he was shocked. Who the hell was that man?

Marco nodded. "I can introduce him to you if you want."

"Sure! May Sabo come too?" the freckled youth was sure that the blonde would love to talk to the man who saved Kid's sorry ass.

"If you bring Vivi with you, there won't be a problem." Marco smirked.

"She would come along anyway. They started dating." Ace muttered, making the blonde raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? Pops will be happy to hear that. But I guess we shouldn't tell him yet or there would be a wedding sooner than you can imagine." Marco joked.

The freckled man only laughed at that. "I am sure Sabo won't mind."

END

* * *

**I want to thank everybody for reading and supporting this fanfiction and for all the wonderful reviews once again. I am really glad that people liked what was really just a sudden plot bunny that hit me like a truck. Sorry that it took longer than planned to finish this and I hope it was worth reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**Viv **


End file.
